The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety of Gammagard IGIV (human immunoglobulin) given either in increased concentration or increased rate of infusion in patients with a primary immunodeficiency syndrome. This will be done as part of a multicenter, nonrandomized trial. Each patient will receive a dose of 400 mg/kg once each month.